Sonic X: The Mobian Angel (Adopted and Edited)
by KenGreenmanFTW
Summary: The original story from Gamergirl-sayz-hi. What really happened during the shadows of the Great War? Who is this woman and why does she hate Robotnik so much? How is it that this human is the only one who smiles with open arms to the slaves called Mobians? Who is this man that knew what happened so long ago and lived to tell the tale? And...Who ever said an angels wings were white?
1. Chapter 1

This is an adopted story, the original belongs to Gamergirl-sayz-hi.

The characters in this story belong to Sega and other companies and the original author.

I adopted this story, it is not officially mine, I want to thank them for giving me this chance at this fun and unique experience. I apologize though, there may be times where I edit the original chapters whether it be scenes or the way it's written to enhance the story in any way. Apologies if there is times where I am busy or that takes awhile. Most of the first few chapters will just be uploaded by copy and paste. But I have an idea for a scene in one the early chapter which might get the original authors approval. But later many edits and changes will be made to fix the story. And the last 3-5 chapters will be original written from small future notes. That will be when the long wait for later chapters will truly start. Again, apologies but you know how long these things can take, without further ado, we shall get started.


	2. Ch 1 What you Need

**_Prologue_**

 _A boy from another world stands on a cliff of the not-so foreign land of his friends; his real age defying his appearance. Before him is the frienemy of his friends. The man sits in his hover chair with his lackeys next to him on the ground. To the boys right is his ride home._

 _The boy is about to realize that his ride is taking him he'd least expect. But also taking him to what he needed all along…_

 _~/~_

 _A young man who dreams of dancing with his mother is forced to fight for what is right._

 _For he soon realizes as his life crumbles away…_

 _That dancing is all he has left…_

 _~/~_

 _A little girl. A victim of a war long fought. A victim whose life has been stolen, reshaped mercilessly, and her screams never heard. Whose only friend had their wings viciously ripped from their back and placed onto hers_

… _In order to be free…_

 **~/~**

 **Random Facts about our** **World**

1) There's this legend we have: The Mobian Angel. The Mobian Angel takes many forms: A boy, girl Human and Mobian.

2)The Mobian Angel is a legend because he or she is known for finding anyone that needs help and helps them in a way they didn't even know they needed help with. He or she makes them feel welcome, gives them the home they needed, someone they can open up to and gives them their life back.

3) He or she is called the Mobian Angel because the Humans have turned cruel and literally slave drivers to the Mobians all because of the Great Mystery that happened at the end of the Great War. And the Mystery is what started all of this in the first place!

4)What ever happened back then is both a blessing and a curse. The Curse: Every single Mobian is either Robotisized or turned into slaves. The Blessing: It gave them the Mobian Angel...

 ** _Night time. An old battleground. A battle had clearly JUST taken place. Bodies were everywhere and there was fire in a few places. Several figures were going over the area trying to find their comrades. There was a young man standing at the edge watching another in both a slight panic and fear for the others' life. It was a little girl a few yards away kneeling in the ground. She was the enemy, but was also 8 years old, wearing clothes that were way too big for her._**

 ** _The young man just stood there dropping the gun he held to his side. Another man walked closer behind his back. He whispered with a smirk into the young man's' ear. The young man answered back with defiance. The little girl stood up holding a handful of flowers that actually managed to survive the bloodshed. The other man got frustrated and tried to persuade the young man. The young man clenched his hands, and the gun._**

 ** _The young man raised his gun... just as the girl turned and faced him, he closed his eyes._**

 ** _A second later a gunshot was heard._**

 ** _All this was seen by another figure secretly watching while helping the others find their friends_**

~/~

Almost 30 years ago, a man named Robotnik had taken over as a dictator with hatred towards all things Mobian related. He manipulated the populaces hatred towards Mobians and made it law for Mobians to be turned to slaves. The Humans happily accepted this law as they were already attempting this for some time now. He made his HQ the abandoned ruins of Mobotropolis as a constant reminder to everything the Mobians have lost. Then many years later, rumor had it that he stole something from a woman in black and was up to a new scheme that no one could figure out. After that, he started to become lenient and let the newly assembled Freedom Fighters escape their battles. All this with a patient and knowing smirk that pissed off the Freedom Fighters' leader: Sonic. But no matter what, Robotnik was always two steps ahead of him. He knew who his new allies were and their weaknesses and quickly defeated them.

 **Present Day**

Station Square. A city nearby Robotropolis. Robotnik's HQ. Station square is near the ocean and is similar to New York City. Outside Station Square is the suburbs, or, a deserted wasteland where almost everyone that lived there was either Robotisized or escaped out of the country. All those houses have _long_ since abandoned.

Our story begins in an alleyway with two Mobian Hedgehogs hiding behind trashcans. These two Mobians were Sonic and Shadow of the Freedom Fighters. Admittedly, their numbers have dwindled over the years, and almost all of them were either Robotisized or gave in to the system to be adopted. Now, all that remains is these two and a few others. And currently, they were _way_ past starving. And their youngest member was sick! Their spirits were dropping, and hope was almost lost. And after many battles with Robotnik, they were starting to believe the war for the freedom of Mobian kind is lost. They were getting desperate to the point where _Sonic himself_ encouraged to mug people if it meant they could live another day!

The streets were currently empty, and everyone was either at a club or at home. There were a few people out and about but that was it.

"Look! Here comes a woman. Ready?" Shadow asked Sonic from behind a trashcan near the edge of the alley. Sonic nodded shakily, hating himself for resorting to this. But they needed the food and medicine. Shadow gave him a gun, empty, but their victims didn't need to know that.

Shadow looked between the cracks, a Human, she must've just got out of work or something and had a bag slung over her shoulder. Shadow nudged his shoulder to get Sonics' attention and silently told him to get ready.

"Now!" They bolted over the trashcans; Sonic went in front of her pointing his gun at her. Shadow went behind making sure she doesn't run. "Give us your money and _maybe_ we'll let you live." Shadow said with a smirk from behind, knowing Sonic was having difficulties doing this as is.

But she just stood there totally calm, like she wasn't being gunned down! This caught the two off guard. She looked at them calmly for a moment as they stood confused at this. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and plopped it on the ground. She knelt down and dug through its contents. A delicious smell was immediately caught in their noses and made them resist the urge to drool. She dug out a sort of lunch box, opening it to reveal a sandwich and some leftover pasta, as well as a water bottle. But what _really_ threw them off was that she picked up the sandwich, stood up, walked over to Sonic, and knelt down holding it out to him with a gentle smile.

"It's what you _needed_ , right?" He lowered his gun in shock. Shadow stood wide-eyed and stood next to him. _She was giving us food? There's gotta be a catch!_ Shadow thought suspiciously. The girl used her other hand to pull the bag closer and grabbed the pasta and handed it to Shadow. The pasta was still warm... There was also a plastic fork in the pasta. Then she smiled as Sonic slowly grabbed the sandwich from her hand. She looked at him. "I can tell you needed the food and water more, right?" Sonic numbly nodded. He sniffed it for poison (there was none) big mistake. _It smelled so~ good!_ He shamelessly thought while drooling. They dug into the food and ate it greedily. The woman just knelt there and watched them with a gentle smile.

"Are there more of you? Because I have more food at my house if you want some more." The duo froze _. This HUMAN was offering us more food! And inviting our friends!?_ Sonic thought at a loss. "Or are you alone?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Sonic and Shadow were at a loss at what to do.

"T-there are five others." Sonic said shakily, unable to look away from her eyes that were a more vivid shade than his fur! Not only that, but she's actually listening to what they have to say and looking in their eyes (well, his anyway) with the gentlest smile he's ever seen.

She blinked and closed her eyes in thought. Then she looked at them smiling. Sonics heart skipped a beat. It was beating faster than when he's running…

"Yup, I have enough. Are they friends or family?" Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, then her.

"Friends." Sonic stated. She smiled gently. He clenched his fist behind his back, suddenly his voice a rarity for him.

"Ok, go get them. I'll bring you to my house and get you some food. _*Giggle.*_ And maybe a place to stay, too. It is the middle of rainy season, and I doubt you want to sleep outside in this weather, huh?" She smiled.

"You'll give us a place to stay too?" Shadow asked uncertain about all this. He took notice of his long-time friends behavior and decided to talk to him about it later, though he has a feeling as to what it was, and was confused about himself as well… He was uncertain also because he's never had a human be so nice to them before!

She looked at them with that gentle smile they think is always on her face at this rate. Shadow soon realized that those eyes spoke nothing but the truth.

"Of course! Now go get them. I'll wait here, ok?" She sat on the trashcans they were hiding behind earlier. Shadow and Sonic nodded and ran off towards the others. Preying beyond hope that she was serious in her proposal…

~/~

Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge and Knuckles. They were currently on a fire escape they found a few days ago and dubbed it theirs because it looked like no one used it. There were boxes and tarps making makeshift houses that didn't even have mercy as to keep them warm! It was abandoned, cop and ambulance sirens in the distance, sewer grates giving off steam, and the occasional drunk down below. They put up the latter, not wanting any of them to come up, and put various extra rags over the nearby windows.

In one such box was Tails and Cream. Cream's been sick for a few days now and none of them were doctors and had no idea how to help her! Knuckles and Rouge were arguing about how to help her, with Amy putting her two cents worth now and then when two hedgehogs burst in scaring the crap out of them!

"Guys! Come on! Let's go!" Sonic yelled clearly happy about something. Tails came out of the box with Cream with a worried look.

"The Swatbots aren't chasing you, are they?" Sonic shook his head rapidly. Before he could reply, Shadow beat him to it.

"Someone is offering us food and a place to stay. I can tell she's serious about it too."

"I was gonna say that!" Sonic whined.

"You mean-?" Rouge started with hope of food and some place that was _actuallywarm_. Shadow smiled. Shadow only smiles if something good happened or is about to happen (or someone's about to get hurt or die by his hands; but that was clearly not the case). That caused the others to cheer. They packed up whatever few belongings they had and ran down the stairs. Rouge and Tails flew with Rouge carrying Cream because Cream was too sick to fly. Shadow and Sonic were hoping beyond hope that woman didn't run off.

Or else heads were gonna roll...

~/~

They made it back to the alley. She was still there! She had her eyes closed, leaning back on her hands and was humming a soothing tune. The street lights and steam making her look like an angel in the night to Sonic and Shadow. She _stayed_! Sonic and Shadow couldn't even describe how happy they were!

To Shadow, he wasn't stupid, he knew that either they weren't staying long or only a day or two. He knew about the little food they were gonna get and poor attempts at medicine for Cream. But for some bizarre reason, he doubted that was the case with this woman. And it irked him to no end as to why he felt that with her. But whatever the case may be, whatever food he gets, he's giving it to Cream who desperately needs it right now.

Sonic was startled when he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Shadow nudged his arm, causing him to snap out of it. He wiped his eyes, then walked over to her and tapped her arm to get her attention. She jumped a little but smiled when she saw them. She looked at the others but frowned when she saw Cream. She stood up and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong is she alright?" She asked _actually_ showing genuine concern for her, catching them of guard not expecting that.

"She's sick and we don't know what to do!" Amy said panicking. The woman held up her hand telling her to calm down. She knelt down in front of Rouge and Cream and did a quick once over. She smiled and stood up.

"All it is is a simple cold. Once I give her some medicine and have her get a good night's rest, she'll be fine in a day or two." They sighed in relief at that. "My house is down the road a ways, let's go." She smiled goofily that made them crack a smile.

As they walked, Sonic took this chance to look her over. She looked in her late teens with a good figure. She had shoulder-length layered, fiery brown hair with highlights. She had bright blue eyes and her skin had a little tan on it saying she got out a lot. She was wearing a beautiful simple orange dress that split on the sides; it was sleeveless and angled towards her neck with a black choker with a white stripe on the top and bottom. She had black sleeves that were held up below her shoulders that had a white stripe on the end towards the wrists. She had a matching black belt that was tied with its strings of beads dangling on her hip. She also wore nice blue and black dress shoes.

"I forgot to ask, but what's your name?" Sonic asked after a few minutes. _Are we headed towards the suburbs?_

"Oh!" She scratched her head sheepishly. "Uh, my name's Christina. But everyone calls me Chris."

"I'm Swift." (Sonic)

"Shade." (Shadow)

"Red." (Knuckles) With his arms crossed.

"Lily." (Rouge) She said with a wink.

"I'm Rose." (Amy) She said with a curtsey. "And she's Belle." (Cream) Amy said while pointing to the girl in Rouge's arms, clearly trying to stay awake. Chris nodded.

"My name is Miles Prower." (Tails) They had to give fake names for safety reasons with everyone they meet. Who knows what would happen if she found out they were part of the Freedom Fighters!

Chris smiled, but then frowned. They turned to see what she was looking at. A house with the lights off and the door kicked open and falling off the hinges. Sonic couldn't help but feel an odd sense of déjà vu at seeing this house…

"Someone's in my house." Chris picked up a baseball bat that was in the yard and walked slowly to the front door. Rouge handed Cream to Amy and Tails while she and the others joined Chris.

"Lily," She whispered. "Can you check the second floor?" Rouge nodded and flew off. Shadow walked around back, Sonic joined Chris, and Knuckles stayed out front just in case.

Meanwhile, Rouge checked all of the windows, nothing- _Hello, what's this?_ She spotted a jewelry box on a borough near the window. But she resisted the urge. If she stole from the only person who was willing to help them… She picked open the window and flew in. Her room was most likely the master bedroom. There was a built in borough extending wall to wall, and a bed that looked like it could fit all of them! And it looked sooo~ comfy! She let her ears droop sadly and slump a little… She doubted Chris would let them sleep in it. She took a deep breath and opened a door and looked inside- A walk in closet! It was _HUGE_! There were beautiful dresses and everything! She closed the door. She opened another door- A master bathroom with a BIG tub, and a large mirror with lights around it. She flew up to the mirror and flicked on a nightlight next to it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap! She was filthy! Her once beautiful, snow white fur is now brown and grey. She is wearing icky rags sewn together making a poor excuse of a dress. She started to cry.

Her ears flicked, hearing movement. She went into thief mode and stealthily made her way expertly into the room on the left side of the hallway near a set of stairs. She saw someone move, who in turn saw her. She then tackled the person. The person managed to switch on the lights a few minutes later. Rouge came face to face with Chris!

She just attacked Chris!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Hun. Are you all right?" Chris is currently rubbing her jaw. Rouge winced thinking she was gonna punish her. Instincts from years of abuse from the humans kicking in. She closed her eyes expecting pain… that never came. She slowly opened one eye, then the other to see Chris rubbing her jaw and smiling.

"You have good aim! You have GOT to teach me how to punch like that!" She said while smiling goofily. Rouge was dumbstruck. She _complimented_ her! "Either way, whoever was here is gone now. Let's lock up and join the others, ok?" Chris smiled and walked downstairs leaving Rouge in shock. She just stood there for a few more minutes, before going around and checking the rest of the upstairs just in case they _were_ gone. _What kind of person did those two mug anyway! She's NOT like other human, THAT'S for sure!_

~/~

The house was two stories and an attic. It was normal sized, but the only house for miles with someone actually living in it, further proof of Robotnik's tyranny. Inside on both sides of the door was the living room. Across from the door is the stairs to the second floor. The stairs were hollow making you see behind it into the kitchen on the back right corner that was open and had an island with a holder for pots and pans above it. On the back right hand corner was the dining room. The down stairs was simple, but had a homey feel to it. There were a few pictures on the walls, but also a lot of paintings and drawings. They weren't in frames, but actually _on_ the walls. Up the stairs is a small hallway, there was a room on both sides and the master on the end.

The others were currently in the living room by the time Rouge came back downstairs. Thanks to Knuckles and Shadow, the door was back to normal again, closed and locked. Chris just walked in from the kitchen carrying a bottle and a spoon. She walked up to Cream who was lying in Tails' lap. Cream sat up.

"I'm going to give you two spoonfuls of this, ok?" Cream sniffed it and made a face. Chris just giggled. "I know this stuff is gross, believe me; I've had it plenty of times to know. But it will make you feel better, I promise." She said sincerely as Cream looked up.

"Really?" Cream asked shyly Chris nodded. Cream sat up, swallowed the two spoonfuls and soon started to yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll make you a big breakfast in the morning, ok?" She said with a motherly smile. Cream looked at her briefly in shock, an image of her own mom appearing briefly. Cream smiled a little and was out like a light. Chris stayed there for a minute catching that look in the little girls' eyes. She inwardly sighed and stood up.

"How about I get you guys settled and then get you some food, ok?" They nodded. Tails picked up Cream gently and followed Chris up the stairs with the others following. She stopped in the hall.

"We can use the two guest rooms, but they're dusty and gross from not being used in a while. Tomorrow we'll clean them for you guys to stay in, alright?" They gasped and nodded happily.

"Finally, a place to sleep in!" Amy dramatically fainted in happiness. Especially after she saw the bed with blankets and pillows! Rouge nodded in agreement, as well as the guys who were looking in the other room. They walked into Chris' room.

"For tonight, I have plenty of room on my bed for you guys to sleep on." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Seriously!?" Rouge said in shock! Chris just smiled. Rouge felt like fainting! Chris then opened the bathroom door.

"While I make supper, you guys can take a bath to-" She heard two thuds. They looked behind them to see Amy and Rouge passed out on the floor with smiles on their faces. They laughed silently so as not to wake Cream. "Somehow, I knew they'd like that." Chris whispered to herself with a knowing sad smile. She understood clearly that those two probably haven't had a decent bath in a long time. She heard footsteps come towards her. She looked down to see a shy Sonic fidgeting a little. He mumbled something too soft for her to hear. So she knelt down to hear him better and looked at him with an encouraging smile.

In the background you can hear the others snickering at the two girls on the floor. Knuckles looked tempted to poke Rouge, but was smart and quickly decided against it.

"Yes?" She asked gently. He took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Thank you. For… for helping us. For all of this." And for the first time in weeks, he smiled a genuine smile. She smiled back.

"You're welcome." She said sincerely. They kept their gaze for a moment before she stood up and walked over to Tails. She grabbed Cream from Tails and carried her –while stepping around Amy and Rouge- to her bed and tucked her in. Then she whispered: "Why don't you guys clean up? I'll go down and make supper. It'll be done in a half hour or so." They nodded and she went downstairs gently closing the door behind her.

~/~

Tails launched himself in Sonics' arms and cried happily. "Thank you so much! This is the best day ever!" He continued to cry and snuggle into his arms. Sonic hugged him back.

"It sure is, isn't it buddy." Sonic tightened his hold, happy that things were looking up for them. Now all he has to do is do whatever it takes to convince Chris to let them stay. Even if it means having Chris own them- If Chris was their owner, he'd gladly act like a pet for her. Chris was an angel…

Rouge woke up at this time as well as Amy.

"Wha-?" She sat confused. Until the idea that they could have a bath hit them like a ton of bricks… "I CALL IT FIRST!" Rouge flew over them, but her foot was grabbed by Knuckles.

"Oh, no you don't! If you go first, there won't be any hot water left for us!" She feigned shock and hurt. He continued to glare harshly.

"Wha? (Scoff) I would never!" He huffed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" He yelled to get their attention before they broke something. "Since the tub is big enough, why don't the guys go first, and then the girls? That way, you can take up the rest of the hot water without complaint."

"What about Chris?" Tails piped up. That stopped them. "I'll go down and ask." And with that the two tailed fox flew downstairs to Chris.

~/~

Chris had some music playing on a stereo that she had on the counter on the other side from where she was cooking. It looked like she was making a salad and something in a pot.

Tails couldn't help the long intake to sniff the air. It smelled sooo~ good! Tails stayed there a moment longer. He wanted to cry. It was pretty obvious that all that was for her. She was probably going to give them week old leftovers. He wiped his mouth when he felt himself drool a little. He refused to give a human that satisfaction! But… She's been nothing but nice to them. So far.

Then he remembered why he was down there.

"Um, Chris?" He asked shyly. Said girl turned and smiled at the fox. His eyes widened a little. They were alone and she still smiles…

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked as she lowered the volume on her stereo and walked over to him.

"Um, w-we were wondering if you, um… if you wanted us to save you some hot water-?" He looked at her confused as she smiled gently and knelt down to look him in the eye. He held his breath. By looking them in the eye, it shows respect and that they really are listening to what you have to say. That has never happened to him before by another human!

"It's ok, Miles. I take my baths every other day, anyway. You guys can have it tonight. It doubles as a shower, so I recommend 5 min showers. I don't have that much hot water, anyway." Tails nodded. She playfully shooed him out and he flew up the stairs. "Supper will be ready in 20 minutes!" She yelled after Tails who was already up the stairs.

She stood there for a moment with an unreadable look. Then she sighed and walked back over to the pot and started humming the same melody from earlier with a sad smile.

~/~

"Well?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails relayed what she told him. The girls were clearly in heaven, and inwardly so were the guys.

 **20 minutes later.**

The girls ended up sharing the tub, and the curtain was giving them privacy while the guys toweled off. They also gave Cream a towel bath while they were at it.

"Supper!" Chris said from the bedroom.

They opened the doors to see several sets of clean clothes set out for them on the bed. There were even some guys' clothes. Her dads? A brother, maybe?

"I thought you guys could wear these. I know they're a little big and whatnot, but I didn't think you'd want to wear these after just getting clean." She said while lifting up a basket full of their 'clothes'.

"Really? For us?" Amy said tearing up. She ran up to the bed and held up a red shirt that was like a long dress for her. There was also a pair of shorts that were _way_ too small for Chris but the perfect size for her. The others all had something similar but in different colors. They thanked her and she walked downstairs. The girls changed in the bathroom.

~/~

Soon, before they even made it to the bedroom door, they were assaulted by amazing smells. 5 seconds later they raced down the stairs. Chris giggled at their eagerness as she got her own plateful. She made stir-fry, salad, and some kind of French bread that was store bought. There was a plate she saved for Belle/Cream that she saved in the fridge. She thought ahead already knowing there won't be any leftovers tonight.

"Okay guys, its buffet style tonight. Grab a plate and get what you want. I already have a plate saved for Belle, and I already got mine. So have as much as you want." And with that, she sat down in the dining room and started eating. The others stood there in shock for a moment as she ate. She was giving them actual food? And they can have **_as much as they want_**!? They didn't even _need_ to be told twice. They rushed over to grab a plate from the pile on the counter and some silverware.

As they tried to refrain themselves for fear of being yelled at, etc; Sonic stayed back for a moment and watched as she started eating with a small smile on her face. He smiled himself, truly grateful to her.

They grabbed tried to find a spot on the floor to sit, but Chris wouldn't have it. When she spoke up they flinched, thinking they were in trouble or if her giving them this much food was a sick joke. But she surprised them again when she told them they could sit at the table with her. They were in shock and were totally dumbfounded. Sitting at the table was only for humans or others they thought important like family, etc. But, she… she wants them… she wants them to sit at the table?! To a Mobian, it was considered a _great_ honor that she would think highly of them. Slowly, cautiously, they found a spot to sit and started eating.

Silence. That's how good the food was. Chris smiled. The phone rang in the living room on the other side of the stairs. Chris excused herself to answer it.

~/~

They were silent a little while trying to let all this actually sink in.

"She's different from the others." Rouge commented while savoring her full plate of food.

"She is, isn't she?" Sonic mumbled distractedly, thinking about that odd sense of déjà vu, as well as the fact that he too savored having this much food at one time.

"I wonder why she's so nice..." Tails wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Shadow spoke up. "But let's not do anything to ruin it. We might not end up so lucky again."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Amy asked.

"Yeah? Do we kiss up to her so she would keep doing this?" Rouge asked.

"I don't think we have too." Sonic said softly.

"And why's that Swift?" Amy asked.

"I don't think she's going to treat us like the others would. Did you see how she reacted towards Belle or when she said we could have those guest rooms? Any other human would just give us a small plate full of food for all of us to share and then kick us outside in a shed or a basement. But… she didn't."

"But how do we know if this isn't some kind of trick?" Knuckles pointed out. Sonic clenched his fork tighter in a subtle way. Shadow caught it though, but didn't comment.

"It's not." Sonic said.

"How do you know?" Knuckles countered.

"I just do!" Sonic yelled in a whisper. "I just do…" He whispered.

Soon, Chris walked back in.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, do you guys have anywhere else to stay? Or do you all live in that alley way?" They looked away in shame. "Well, you guys can stay her for a while if you want. There's no way in hell I'm kicking you out in this messed up weather." She said playfully but still serious.

"Really!?" Amy practically jumped on the table in joy, but caught herself. She sat back down awkwardly. "Really?" Chris giggled a little.

"I don't see why not. I could use the company anyway." The last bit was mainly to herself. They looked at her confusedly. The clock chimed Midnight. "Wow… It's that late?" The others were done eating by now. She got up and started the dishes.

"Here, let us help." Rouge grabbed another sponge. Chris smiled and skooched over giving her room. The others scraped off their dishes (lost in thought), and after the dishes were taken care of, they went upstairs. Cream looked adorable curled up on the bed. Chris pulled back the blankets and gestured for the others to get in. The second their heads hit the pillows, they were out like lights. Chris smiled at their smiles and happy faces.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any room for Sonic and Chris. The latter just shook her head and walked to the closet and came back out with a thick blanket and a few bed pillows. She walked to the window (the one Rouge flew in from earlier) and set the blankets on the floor. The window sill doubled as a bench that likes to read on with a cushion and a large pillow on one side for when she lays there to read. The window itself was split into three (two small ones on the sides and a larger middle one that opened in the middle like a door) and went out a little like those old-fashioned windows with two curtains tied on both sides for extra privacy. Under the seat was a built in book shelf full of adventure and romance books. Some of which he read himself.

She set the pillows on the side facing away from the others on the bed (even though the window was in the middle of the wall) and lay down. She grabbed the blankets and then held her hand out her hand for him. He stood there confused. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and yanked him onto her lap. He started to blush furiously. She maneuvered both him and the blankets until, he had his head on her shoulder like a pillow and the blankets were wrapped around them.

No matter how much he tried to hide in the blanket in embarrassment, she still saw his blush. She shook her head smiling and looked out the window. It was almost a full moon, and the clouds surrounded it beautifully. Sonic peeked from the blankets and also liked the view. He looked up at her to see her eyes closed and asleep. He smiled, until he too, went to sleep.


	3. Ch 2 You Could Say Please

**Random facts about our world**

 ** _1) Mobians age at the same pace as humans until they reach their mid-teens. Then they age 1 year for every century or two. It varies for each Mobian type._**

 ** _2) Average Mobian lifespan: close to 20,000 years old. (But due to Robotnik's hatred for them, almost all of the elders were either killed or Robotisized.)_**

 ** _3)Two ways to tell a Mobians' age: Visual and Actual. Both obvious on how to tell._**

 **The next morning**

It was around 9am when Sonic started to stir. He groaned and didn't want to get up from whatever he was sleeping on. But then he remembered the alleyway had nothing this soft! He opened his eyes and was met with a girl's chest. In not even a second, he blushed redder than Knuckles' fur! And that was saying something…

That's when yesterday's events kicked in. He looked up and saw Chris looking adorable in her sleep. His blush softened, but still visible to a certain thief…

"Ooo~h! Someone's in love~!" He heard a certain thief whisper. He blushed again and then looked over and saw her on her stomach facing him, resting her head on her hand winking at him. Unknown to them, Rouges declaration woke Shadow, who's pretending to still be asleep.

"Am not!" He snapped back in a whisper not wanting to wake Chris. Although, it was kinda awkward lying on top of her and her breathing down his neck. He shivered and bit back a moan.

"Uh huh. Sure~. I saw that blush last night and that little moan that's impossible to hide from a _BAT_. And if that isn't the start of a crush, then I don't know what is!" She retaliated in a whisper and snickered as he scowled.

Chris moved a little and tightened her grip on him, causing him to blush even more if possible. He did the only thing he could think of: Bury himself in her blanket to hide his growing blush. This caused Rouge to almost burst out laughing. Chris stirred and woke up in, Sonics' opinion, the cutest way. Sonic twitched when Rouge snickered even more.

Chris blinked and opened her eyes and looked at Sonic with a drowsy smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." He said shyly, mentally beating himself as he hid further in the blanket to avoid Rouge's gaze. Chris giggled and yawned. He awkwardly got off her lap so she could stretch. He looked away blushing. _Maybe I am falling for her…_ She stood and walked to the closet. He couldn't stop staring at every sway of her hips. He twitched again and tried to think of things other than Rouge _never_ letting this go, _any_ time soon…

(By this time, the others woke up as well.)

Chris was getting the kinks out of her neck as she spoke. "We can spend the day getting you guys settled in, but I have to go out later… _*groaning*_. When I work next depends on the job I have, ok?"

"Alright." Rouge said stretching. _I love this bed…_

"So you were getting off from work last night?" Sonic asked. She nodded and went in her closet and closed her door so she could change. "Where do you work?" They heard rummaging for a minute.

"I guess… I'm sort of an odd jobs kind of gal. I go wherever help is needed. Last night I was at a fundraiser concert." Came her muffled reply.

"Really!?" Amy said in awe.

"Yup! So don't be surprised if I get those calls and leave randomly, ok?"

"Ok Miss Chris." Cream said. Chris walked out carrying a box of old clothes she kept over the years. She was wearing light blue Capri's, an orange tank top and socks.

She put the box down next to the bed and went to the jewelry box Rouge was going to steel from last night. It was a brown box a foot long and had two doors that swung open. Inside was mirrors on the inside of the doors, and the middle bit had small drawers and a ring holder. On the doors were hooks to hold necklaces. Inside was a bunch of jewelry that was… hand crafted by Mobians?! There were necklaces with flowers and charms from bracelets. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out… two Power Rings?! She put them on her wrists like bracelets in the same way Shadow does. Then she closed it and looked at them.

"Please, just Chris is fine. Being called 'Miss' makes me feel old." She said while dramatically groaning causing them to laugh. She smiled and gestured towards the box. "I used to wear these clothes when I was little as well as some friends of mine. Clearly they don't fit us anymore, but you're welcome to them." The girls were happy and smiled big time like this was a dream. Chris just smiled and walked out. They then tore through the box…

 **10 minutes later…**

Shadow was wearing a black shirt with a cool red dragon design on it. The shirt itself was a long-sleeved shirt that had a red stripe up the sides matching the stripes on his fur perfectly. He also wore red khaki pants that had random black designs someone sewn on it.

Amy found a long hot pink shirt with a white stripe on the bottom. She put a pretty white and pink belt around her waist so the shirt fit her figure better, as well as complimenting her outfit. The belt itself was like rope in a way and she had to tie on the side on her hip, ending is several strings of beads.

Cream found a white spaghetti-strap shirt with lace on the front. She also wore brown overalls that were like shorts, but went to her ankles like pants because of her height. With adjustments to the straps on her shoulders and waist, it fit perfectly.

Rouge found a beautiful whitish-purple long-sleeve blouse that was low-cut. It was even made of silk! It had purple lily designs sewn on in beautiful patterns. She also wore black pants that flared a little. She found another belt like Amy's but purple with blue and purple beads, she wore it loosely.

Knuckles found black jeans, that were a little loose, and a black belt. He also found a red shirt with the same white mark on his chest, and a black zip up sweater with a hood.

Tails found a white shirt with yellow sleeves and yellow khaki pants and one of those pouches that can be worn on belts. He also wore a yellow zip-up vest with pockets everywhere. He thought they would come in handy with his inventing skills.

Sonic wore a blue shirt that matched his fur, a blue and white vest, and blue jeans with small… _Power Rings_ in a chain dangling from his pockets. _How come she has all these Power Rings? Does she even know what they are?_ The others asked him the same thing, but none of them had an answer.

"I love these clothes!" Amy and Cream cheered. The others agreed. But Shadow was thinking about the Power Rings.

"What is it Shads?" Sonic smirked at his little nickname for him. Shadow growled.

"The Power Rings. How does she have so many of them? And why does she have Mobian jewelry?" He trailed off.

"We can figure that out later! I don't know about you all, but I'm starving!" And with that she flew downstairs with amazing grace and in a good mood. How could she not? That bath last night made her fur a flawless white and she slept in the comfiest bed ever. And now these beautiful clothes? She has a _right_ to be in a good mood!

Cue Tails' words of wisdom: "C'mon, guys. Rouge is right. Besides, Belle hasn't eaten yet, remember?" He said bringing up a point. And with that they went downstairs after a little reluctance.

~/~

They came downstairs to see the table with bowls and spoons, and a few cereal boxes. Rouge was already eating and taking her sweat time. Chris was also eating; she smiled and waved them over. Sonic took his time, though; he was thinking over their current situation.

"Over here, Belle. I'll get you a bowl, ok?" Chris said cheerfully. Belle nodded. "Oh! Uh, I forgot to ask, are any of you allergic to anything?" Chris asked worriedly. They shook their head no. She sighed in relief. The others hesitantly found a spot to sit, still not used to being allowed at the table. Sonic was the last, too lost in thought. Chris noticed this and decided not to pry. The phone rang in the living room. Chris sighed and stood up. "I got it." And with that, she walked towards the kitchen to get to the phone at the bottom of the stairs in the living room.

~/~

"I can get used to this place." Rouge said happily.

"Remember Rouge." Shadow said grumpily. "We're only here until the rainy season ends in a month." They all stared into their bowls. Chris started to walk back over, but stopped when she heard them talking.

"I don't want to leave." Belle said starting to cry. Since Tails was next to her, he pulled her into his lap and tried to comfort her.

"I don't either guys." Sonic started. "Chris… she's the only human to actually care about us. She gave us food and a place to stay-"

"As well as a bath and these beautiful clothes…" Rouge trailed off dreamily. Chris giggled silently at that. She turned and leaned against the wall against the stairs.

"So what do we do next? What happens after we leave?" Knuckles spoke up. "Do we go back to that alleyway and go back to having to starve every day? If Chris didn't tell us about Belle having that simple cold and giving her medicine, we could have given her something that would've killed her for sure!" He was met with silence. He crossed his arms. "So what now? Do we go back to that alley or what?" Chris had to let all that sink in. Knuckles had a point, too.

Chris was also thinking. She had her fair share in knowledge concerning the Mobians' well-being in this cruel world. She cast a subtle glance looking in their direction. She felt bad for them, and after all these years, she still remembers the first one she ever helped. That thought alone put a small smile on her face. She leaned her head back and inwardly sighed as she continued to listen.

"We do whatever we can to convince her to let us stay." Sonic declared after a minute or two. Shadow sighed.

"Sonic, you know as well as I… that the only way we can stay is if we become her 'pets'." He stated as he spat the word 'pets' with disgust.

"I wouldn't mind being her pet…" Cream whispered. Chris closed her eyes in thought, hearing that spoken yet again.

"I know, Belle. I wouldn't mind either. So, how are we gonna go about this?" Sonic said picking at his cereal. Chris clenched her hand coming to a decision, then releasing her grip and composed herself. She pushed off the wall and walked around the corner.

"You could say please." Their eyes widened. They all slowly looked to see Chris standing next to the stairs. They were all quiet in shock, until Sonic had the guts to speak.

"How m-" Sonic started.

"All of it." They sat in silence for a minute. Her gaze softened as she spoke gently. "You… really want to stay?"

They all looked at each other with varying emotions. Sonic looked deep in thought clearly thinking things over. Chris waited patiently. Soon, Sonic hopped off his chair and walked over to Chris with his head down out of habit. He stopped in front of her and stood tall. (As tall as a Mobian can get when he himself went to her shoulders, ears included. And, next to Shadow, was the tallest!) He took a deep breath and looked up.

"Yes." He looked her in the eye this time. He learned from last night that she won't punish them for doing that. She looked in his eyes for any signs of doubt. What she saw was a man who was affected greatly by what Red/ Knuckles said. He tried to hide it, but she could see his fisted hand shaking.

"You do realize that what Shadow said is true, right?" She asked sternly trying to see if would actually go through with this.

"Yes we do." She looked at him for a moment. She wasn't stupid; she knew there was a lot riding on all of this. It was a great deal taking in a Mobian. Let alone them actually _volunteering_ to be owned. Chris looked at all of them.

"What about you guys? Are you sure you want to stay?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"I want to stay." Cream said shyly, but with a small smile.

"Me too." Amy said with confidence.

"I'll gladly stay with you, Hun." Rouge said with a wink.

Chris looked at the girls concerned. In all honesty, Chris was at least gonna take them in anyway, because they were girls. And a girl out there alone is _never_ a good thing. Especially one as young as little Belle, and with Rouge having a body like that… Chris decided to put a collar on her as soon as possible for her own safety.

Knuckles only nodded, as well as Shadow.

Those two look like they can handle themselves no problem, or… end up in jail for any excuse someone could come up with.

"Me, too." Tails said with a shy smile.

He looks like a smart one. He could probably be someone's assistant or something, but he's also a cutie too. He could probably attract the same crowd as Belle because they're adorable.

Then she looked at Swift. He looked like a runner. Probably from all the practice he got since Robotnik took over. He looked like he was getting tired of running and desperately wanted to keep his friends safe. She could easily tell he's the leader of the group just by looking in his eyes. She could tell those used to be the eyes of a care-free personality, eyes that became worn and tired from the pressures of being responsible over his friends' safety.

She could tell he's close to snapping soon.

Chris just looked at them with an unreadable look. They all held their breath while she thought it over. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes with a sigh. Then she opened them and started to walk out the room.

"C-Chris? W-where are you going?" Sonic asked panicking a little. She turned and faced them with that smile they know means something good.

"I'm going to go clean those rooms. You're going to need them, aren't you?" She ended with a goofy smile. The others slowly matched that smile.

"Really!?" Sonic asked with hope. She gestured for them to follow and walked upstairs. They looked at each other and cheered. As they cheered, Sonic closed his eyes with a smile. He easily read the look in her eyes and knew what she was thinking about as she looked at the others. He mentally thanked her in every language he knew.

Briefly, when he opened his eyes, he saw Chris still on the stairs staring into space lost in thought. Soon, she noticed his stare. He smiled in thanks and mouthed _'Thank-You'_ to her; she looked at him wide eyed for a moment then sighed with a smile and mouthed _'You're-Welcome'_ before really going upstairs. He smiled too and after a moment he faced the others.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go help her!" He all but skipped happily behind her. The others quickly finished up their breakfast, took care of the dishes and ran after them happily.

~/~

They decided to have the guys handle the room on the left with the girls on the right. Chris helped them figure out the cleaning supplies and directing where they should put the stuff that was crammed in those rooms for storage. Here's how it turned out after an hour:

 **The Guys' Room (left side of the hall) -** The walls were a deep blue with cool red dragon designs painted on the walls. The walls had built in boroughs that wrapped around the room along with a few shelves. The walls over the boroughs were arched inwards with built in lights evenly spread throughout. There was also a built in closet. The bed was queen sized –easily fitting all of the guys– with a bed set that matched the blue walls. On both sides of the bed were nightstands with a small lamp. The guys couldn't wait to go to bed again.

 **The Girls' Room-** Their interior was the same as the guy's. Except obvious differences: The walls were painted a realistic view of the night sky (fading from daytime on the floor to night not even half way up) with glow in the dark painted stars. They found some really cool pinkish purple ribbon-like curtains and hung them up bordering the walls and bed. (Apparently this was Chris's old room when she was little.) The bed set was a pinkish-purple with deep purple and black butterflies in cool anime designs. (Again, part of her old room.)

All in all, not bad. Rouge asked who painted those pictures and Chris proudly said she did. When their jaws hit the floor, did she chuckle and admitted she had a lot of free time.

Soon it was lunch and they were all resting on the veranda outside connected to the kitchen through a sliding glass door. Sonic and Shadow were rubbing their noses from when they tried to race outside only to run face-first into it. This caused the others to laugh at their expanse and Chris opening the door with them grumbling on their way out. The back yard was pretty big and there were no fences. The houses were far enough away where they didn't need them. There was also a studio-like building off to the side that they didn't notice last night. It was two stories and had some really cool stain glass windows.

Chris was relaxing on a lawn chair with sunglasses, sipping lemonade and eating a sandwich. It was really sunny and warm right now. The news said that there would be a storm later though. So they were enjoying the sunshine. Sonic and Shadow decided to just wear their gloves and shoes (since guy Mobians didn't even need to wear clothes, but the girls did) and spar while the others watched.

Translation: Sonic wanted to show-off to Chris and tried to get her attention. He kept drooling at her when she wasn't looking. This in turn gave Shadow perfect opportunities to land a punch or two to his face.

Rouge changed into a purple loose tank top because of how hot it was. Cream and Amy were drawing on the table under its umbrella. Knuckles took off his clothes as well except for his spiked gloves and shoes, and was also lying on a lawn chair with shades as well.

"You know, if we're gonna go through with this… we should probably get to know each other a little better." Chris said as she sipped her lemonade.

They froze.

"You… actually _want_ to know about us?" Shadow asked in disbelief. Chris sat up and nodded.

"Yeah. How 'bout this: I'll tell if you tell. Sound fair?" They looked at each other. They could agree to that. They nodded and gathered around Chris on the available chairs. "So, do any of you have any family out there?"

"I have my mom." Belle/Cream said.

"What's her name?" Chris asked.

"Vanille." She almost said Vanilla!

"Aw, that's a nice name. Where is she?" Cream looked down. Chris stood up in panic. "Uh, y-you don't have to tell me if-!" Not wanting to bring up a sore subject. Cream shook her head, saying it was alright.

"She was Robotisized last month-!" She found herself engulfed in a hug by Chris. Creams eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked." Chris held her tighter. Cream slowly returned the hug. "But- I'm sure we'll get her back someday."

"Oh, yeah? How?" Knuckles challenged. She looked at him.

"My dad. He's the one who made the Robotisizer in the first place." They stared at her in shock, causing her to wince. "My dad said that if he has enough parts, he'll be able to rebuild the Derobotisizer that was destroyed."

"Are you serious?" Tails asked hopping off his seat and walking over to her. She nodded.

"That's why I'm doing all these odd jobs, to help him get the parts he needs." They all smiled and cheered.

"Alright!" Tails cheered while bumping his fist in the air. Chris smiled and stood up. She turned and stretched while looking at the view the clouds gave.

"All that's left is to meet up with the Freedom Fighters and their leader, Sonic. Once we have it close to completion, I just have to convince him it'll work! If it works…" She slumped. "Unfortunately, some of the parts are hard to find and stuff…" She groaned and started mumbling to herself.

Said Freedom Fighters looked at each other. They have fought Robotnik for years, battle after battle, with no end in sight. If what Chris said was true, then they could Derobotisize their fallen allies (and Creams mom) and hopefully win this war! Or at the very least, turn the tides _BIG_ _TIME_. As they looked at each other, they were having a silent debate: _Should they reveal to Chris who they really are?_

Chris noticed it got a little quiet and heard whispering, she turned and looked at them. "Guys?" That snapped them out of it. They looked at Sonic and Shadow. Sonic took a deep breath and walked up to her like he did earlier, she noticed.

"Chris. We… have something to tell you." She looked at him curiously. He took another deep breath. This would be the first time they _ever_ told a human who they really are, after all. "We ARE the Freedom Fighters. And my… real name… is Sonic."

Silence. Chris looked at them with wide eyes.

"You're-?" He nodded. Soon she smiled and looked at them. "I was wondering what you guys were hiding from me." She giggled a little. She looked at him with a smile and knelt down until she was eye level with him. "So what do you say, 'Sonic'? Want to help me with my little project?"

He crossed his arms giving his signature smirk. "'You could say please.'" He said, totally quoting her from earlier. They both laughed.

She smiled.

"So, since we're being honest. What are your _REAL_ names?" She asked the others. They smiled and laughed a little.

"My name really is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails."

"Name's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Rouge the Bat." While crossing her legs and winking, causing Chris to huff with a smile.

"My name is Cream the Rabbit. And my mom's name is Vanilla." She said cutely with that adorable smile. Chris had the very strong urge to hug her to death from her cuteness!

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna." Her eyes widened.

"I thought you were an Echidna, but I wasn't really sure." She said while rubbing her head sheepishly. He just smiled.

"So, what can we do to help?" Sonic asked getting her attention.

He was a little peeved that she wasn't talking to him anymore. The others by now caught on to his little crush on her and kept teasing him about it when she wasn't around earlier. They even managed to get Shadow to 'accidently' blurt his small crush on her too. Unfortunately Sonic was in the same room, and those two soon became rivals once again; hence the 'sparring session' earlier.

Chris' talking snapped him from his thoughts.

"I have a list of parts he needs, already decoded from his letters. Each week, he sends a letter with the parts he needs encoded in it. The one he sent a few days ago, I just need a few more things…" She trailed off. She saw a shadow cast over her and looked up to see Rouge flying overhead.

"Let us help, Hun." Chris nodded.

"Upstairs in my room, under my mattress next to my nightstand is the translated list. Can you get them please?" Rouge mock-saluted with a smile and flew off towards her bedroom window.

"I can't believe this is happening…" She said while in mild shock. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sonic smiling at her.

"Be happy. You're helping us big time with this." He said. She smiled a little. He felt his heart beat a little bit faster and blushed a little.

"So you guys actually met Robotnik, huh? I don't even know what the guy looks like!"

"Seriously!?" Amy yelled in disbelief. Chris stood up and gestured to all around them.

"Look around, do you really think people are willing to tell me these things? Everyone I actually liked is either Robotisized or managed to escape out of the country! The only people I talk to are maybe, what? One or two people who aren't jerks, while everyone else are Mobian-Hater jerks! And, not only that, but every time I asked to see a single picture of the guy, I get met with a punch in the face or made fun of!" She threw her arms up in frustration.

"Those jerks! I should give 'em a piece of my mind!" They heard Rouge say from overhead. She landed next to Chris and gave her the letters. Chris thanked her.

"So, why did you stay?" Shadow asked suddenly. Chris flinched and looked down.

"Chris? Tails asked getting worried.

"Someone has to." She whispered as she stood up and turned to walk into the yard. "Besides, where would I go?

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked while walking over to her.

"My dad is the only family I have, I can't leave him. I'm the only thing that's keeping him sane, giving him inspiration to keep working. If I leave, he'll never finish the Derobotisizer and more people will keep…!"

She clenched her hands and started to cry as she collapsed onto the ground. Sonic saw this and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace as she cried. He felt her hold him back just as tightly. He started to rub her back soothingly. This situation completely foreign to him: a Human crying in his arms. A Human completely on their side, truly wanting to help them by staying behind so her dad could keep working. Even as everyone else leaves, leaving her all alone. He knew she was different, and this confirmed it. She's risking everything to help them.

Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream could only watch in shock, now believing Sonic for trusting her. Most of their thoughts were similar to his.

Tails found new inspiration and his inner inventor kicked in as he processed her dads plan going over whatever else he'll need to complete the Derobotisizer. But first he has to know their progress so far before he could figure out how to lend a hand.

Cream and Amy felt bad for Chris. She must've been alone for a long time. Amy looked at Cream, truly grateful for Chris helping Creams cold. Cream looks like she's back to normal; she's still a little red, but her fever has gone down dramatically.

 **(1)** Shadow just stood there. Truthfully, he didn't have a crush on Chris, it's just that she reminded him of someone dear to him and they mistook it as a crush. Hell, she even has the same name as her sister…

Rouge was looking at her with an unreadable, look while Knuckie was glaring as he thought. But the thing is… Rouge's family has a secret. A secret she intends to keep from Chris, especially since it involves her…

"Can I see that list?" Sonic asked gently.

She looked up, tears temporarily stopped. He wiped her tears with his thumb causing her to smile a little. She moved until she was sitting with his arms still around her. He gave a small smirk in victory at seeing Shadow so jealous. She held out the letters, mainly the sticky-note translated list at the top. The others by now have walked over and are looking over her shoulder and read the list of what she still needs.

"Hey! That's an engine part found in planes!" Tails said excitedly.

"Some kind of hose." Knuckles added.

"And, uh…" Rouge couldn't really pronounce that last one. Chris giggled.

"It's a chemical used to make lipstick." Rouge shot her a look that said ' _You-have-GOT-to-be-kidding-me.'_

"Then, we'll just use one of yours."Rouge declared. Chris looked away.

"Uh, I don't… really HAVE any makeup…" She scratched her head sheepishly.

"But you're a woman, aren't you?" Rouge argued in disbelief.

"Well, I prefer the natural look. I don't use make up at all. I don't really see any point to it anyway." Sonic just looked at her with that statement. She looked _beautiful_ without makeup.

"No point? Hun, we women dress to impress!" While striking a pose. Causing Chris to giggle, yet smile all the same. Rouge smiled back at this.

"Not me. Besides, I've never really had a boyfriend or had any guys I liked enough for that. All the guys that have ever flirted with me only wanted my body. Most weren't very discreet about it either…" She started to grumble. They just stared at her, with different emotions for each of them.

"Well, I think you look great without makeup." Sonic said smiling. She blushed a little.

"Chris. You are a charming, kind, independent woman. And let's face it. You're hot, hun. I've seen those guys drool at you last night on our way here." Rouge declared with a wink, causing Chris to blush sheepishly. "There's gotta be at least _one_ guy you like." She said while looking at Sonic, who glared at her. She only smirked.

"Well, there was this one guy. His name was Jake." Sonic and Shadow flinched. Sonic became jealous while Shadow flinched for another reason. "He worked at one of the places I volunteered at. He was nice to me and helped me out a lot. It wasn't until the next day that I found out he was a total jerk and a womanizer! When we were a lone, he told me-" She looked at Cream "-certain things… and cornered me; but I managed to get away from him." The others quickly caught on to what she meant, and started to growl.

"No wonder you're like this, hun." Rouge growled. Sonic and Shadow kept a mental note about Jake if they ever meet up with him.

"…"

"Here, how 'bout this. Since you're helping us, I'll help you get a man of your own!" Rouge finished with a wink. Chris blushed crimson.

"Rouge!" She yelled in embarrassment. Chris wants nothing more than to disappear.

"Alright, Rouge. Enough of that." Sonic said sternly, coming to her rescue. Rouge just kept looked at him. He's known her long enough to know what she's thinking. And he has a bad feeling about this…

"Anyway..." Tails said while trying to change the subject. "How are we gonna get these parts?"

"I already thought of that. The engine part I can get from my friend Danny in his garage a ways down the road. The hoses I can get from my car wash job tomorrow and the lipstick from a coworker at my night job."

"We have a plan!" Amy cheered.

"Let's start with the Engine part first." Shadow declared.

"Good idea." Chris agreed.

She stood up and tried to walk but tripped and fell. Shadow caught her hand before she fell, and Sonic caught the other. They had a subtle glaring contest. (Shadow may not have a crush on her, but it's still fun to mess with him)

"Thanks guys." She stood up. "Let me get changed into some warmer clothes. It looks like it's gonna storm later." To emphasize her point, everyone started shivering when a gust of wind flew past. They went inside to change back into their clothes and to grab some spare raincoats and sweaters. Chris walked down in a long sleeve orange shirt, jeans and a leather coat. She also had a weird pair of Pilots goggles dangling around her neck.

"Let's go!"


End file.
